


Emotions Running High

by SherlollySwoons (SimplyShelbs16)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SherlollySwoons
Summary: Molly reminisces the first time she and Sherlock made love.





	Emotions Running High

                Molly woke in the middle of the night to warm kisses on the back of her neck. She could smell the scent of him as his arms tightened around her.

                “I hope you used your key this time,” she mumbled sleepily. Sherlock gave a deep, rumbling chuckle at that.

                “I did, not to worry,” he replied. Molly turned to lay on her back and he was suddenly snogging her. She loved kissing him and knew that she could never tire of it. Open mouthed kisses were being placed along her neck as his hands splayed against the bare part of her stomach where her tank top had risen up.

                “Sherlock,” she sighed pleasantly. He ceased his affections to look into her eyes. Molly felt breathless and blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

                “Oh, my darling, I need you,” he spoke softly, brushing back her brown tresses. She understood the meaning of his words clearly.

                “Are you sure?” Molly asked.

                “Yes,” Sherlock breathed.

* * *

 

_I remember every vivid detail. He was ever so gentle with me; holding me in his calloused hands, his lips dancing across my breasts, caressing them with his tongue and the sweet kisses he trailed down my body. I could tell he loved my fingers in his hair, moaning as he tasted me. All I could think in that moment was that he loves me. He loves me. He loves me._

_He kissed me over and over and over again as he moved inside of me, through me. It was slow and deep and beautiful. When our laced fingers squeezed together each time we met each other, my heart felt as though it might burst. His love, his passion was all out in the open, plain for me to see. In a single, throbbing moment, we both knew the depths of our love. It was magical and one of a kind; everything I had always wanted was gazing down at me with nothing but pure love in his eyes. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world to be loved so deeply by this beautiful man who has a heart full of love, hidden away from the world but only open to me._

_I figured I should write how I felt in the moment, in case I ever forgot. Though it was a little over a month before, it’s like it happened five minutes ago. Sherlock’s been gone for nearly a full week now. I cannot wait to reunite with him. I know he is impatient as well by the words he sent to me during a late night phone text conversation when he couldn’t sleep._

_‘I yearn to be joined with you, to move inside of you slowly and deeply. I want to hear my name from your lips as your toes curl from pleasure.’_

_He loves it when I call him William, now. Ever since that was the name he drew from me as the fervor of our consummation reached its peak. I’ll never forget the way he held me all night, mindlessly tracing patterns on my skin from my breasts to my stomach. Eventually, he just laced his fingers with mine and held my hand. I will never forget how loved he made me feel that night, as he continues to show it each day._

_Sherlock, if you somehow ever read this, I love you more than there are stars in the sky._

                               

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna keep this up on the site as it is my first and only M rated fic.


End file.
